Chaos in the Soul Society
by James.U know the crazy kind
Summary: The Captains in the Soul Society have gone nuts and started to fight against each other due to commands given to them by the higher ups
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos in the Soul Society**

Characters, All Captains, all Lieutenants, References: Ichigo, Rukia

Kenpachi looks up into the sky and sighs. "Nothings ever fun anymore" Kenpachi said holding his blade which was dripping with blood from killing the captain of squad 7, Sajin Komomura. "There you are Kenny, where have you been?" Yachiru said as she came running up. "Oh no, did he get in your way Kenny?" Yachiru asked him. "Yeah the fucker doesn't know where Ichigo is, he made some excuse like he's in a meeting with the head captain or something like that" Kenpachi said pissed. Yachiru jumps on his shoulder. "Let's go Kenny full speed to Ichi" Yachiru yelled with excitement.

Kenpachi smiled and took off out of the forest. "Did you see that Gin?" Aizen asked him.

"Yes it all seems rather strange, shall I kill him?" Gin asked Aizen. "No, use a Hado to slow him down though, use Hado 34 echuzi rinuzack (Price of Payment) on him" Aizen told Gin. "No it's Kirin Su (Lightning Chains)" Gin corrected him. "I'm sorry, do you want to fight me?" Aizen asked Gin with smug on his face. "If it will prove you wrong I will fight you" Gin replied drawing his sword. Gin uses shinso and Aizen dodges it matrix style then uses shunpo.

"Sir, Ichigo is nowhere to be found" Renji said to Byakuya. "Very well Renji, let's go" Byakuya said as started to walk away. Just then Captain Kurotsuchi shows up. "What brings you here Kurotsuchi?" Byakuya asked curious. "To kill you, what esle?" Kurotsuchi said. "Oh, and why do you say that?" Byakuya asked shocked. "The head captain gave the order that you are to take responsibility for Rukia's actions, not her and be killed on sight" Kurotsuchi explained. "Captain Kuchki let me help" Renji asked. "Oh, there will be no use for you boy, Nemu take care of him will you" Kurotsuchi ordered. "Yes my captain" Nemu said obediently.

Hey Kaname, where is Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked. "He's at the meeting remember" Captain Tousen replied. "Wrong answer" Kenpachi said as he pulled his sword out and attacked. "What is this madness?" Captain Tousen asked Kenpachi dodging his attack. "I need to fing Ichigo now, there's nothing else to be said" Kenpachi told him. "I always knew you would disrupt the peace for some insane reason, but to attack your own captains is just betrayal" Captain Tousen said drawing his sword. Tousen used shunpo and fired "Benihiko" at Kenpachi. Kenpachi doesn't even dodge it. "Is that all?" Kenpachi asked raising his reitsu. Kenpachi clashes swords with Tousen for awhile then slices his left shoulder, blood shooing everywhere.

"Relaying all Captains relaying all Captains Retsu Unohana of squad 4 is to be killed on sight for treason of high offense Shunsi Kurokiu and Jushiro Ukitake are to be executed by the head captain Yamamoto himself, thank you that is all. "We must find Momo, let's head out Rangiku" Hitsugaya told her as they jumped out of their stations.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** Toshiro's Fight

Soi Fon walks into Captain Unohana's room and starts yelling. "Die you traitor scum" Soi Fon said. "No you can't-Isane started to say before she was interrupted by Toshiro crashing through the roof. "Stop this Soi Fon, something is wrong with the higher ups, do you think for one second they would want us to kill each other?" Toshiro asked her. In an instant Soi Fon appeared behind Toshiro and blood came spilling out of Toshiro's body from being cut in every direction. Toshiro dropped to one knee. "What the?" Toshiro said silently. "It's a technique Yoruichi taught me, it's called shirentsu. The attack is focused on the torso of the body and cause fatal damage is it was a direct hit, like just know, so don't get in my way" Soi Fon explained to Toshiro. Toshiro stands up and his body starts to heal the wounds by themselves. "What?" Soi Fon asked confused. "Soi Fon he's able to heal any damage no matter how great it is by absorbing the spiritual pressure and the water in the air" Yoruichi explained to Soi Fon as she showed up. "If you don't get out of my way Toshiro Hitsugaya I will have to kill you to get to Captain Unohana" Yoruichi threatened him. Toshiro draws his sword. "Very well then" Toshiro said increasing his power.

Yoruichi attacks Toshiro so fast he can barely dodge her hits. Toshiro stands there calm and then looks up and releases Hyorinmaru at Yoruichi. Yoruichi, couldn't move as her feet were stuck to the ground due to Hyorinmaru. Soi Fon runs to Yoruichi to try and free but gets a deep severe slash in her stomach and falls down. Toshiro tosses the chain of Hyorinmaru and it catches Soi Fon's feet. Toshiro held his sword up and swung her in a circle very fast and let go and she went flyin (literally). Toshiro looks back to see the attack Soi Fon's Leutinent through at Rangiku. He sees girls pulling up their pants and grabbing their swords, one girl (completely nude) stares at Toshiro for help. The girl was Momo. The girls bathroom was breaking apart.

Toshiro was about to yell to Momo but was interupted by Yoruichi's kick to the face.Toshiro gets back up and releases an ice attack but Yoruichi uses shunpo and punches him back into the girls bathroom stationj, completely destroying it. Toshiro get's back up and runs at Yoruichi with full speed and right before he strikes she fall's down on the ground blood coming out of her back. Isane Kotetsu stood there holding her blade as blood dripped from it.

**End Of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Yamamoto Appears**

Rangiku had the upper hand in the fight with Marechiyo Omaeda. She released her zanpakto and kept attacking. "Hey I join you in the fight Marechiyo" Iba said just showing up using shunpo. Iba released his sword and got a direct hit on Rangiku. Rangiku coughed up a massive amount of blood holding her side. Marechiyo and Iba attacked Rangiku's shoulder and cut her usage of her arms. Rangiku stood there as her hanged down and coughed up even more blood. "What happened ?, I only hit her once" Iba said suspiciously. "Oh no, the disease of Captain Ukitake is acting up again" Rangkiu said to herself. "Well you know what time it is now don't you Iba?" Marechiyo asked smiling. "Yeah" Iba replied. The leutinents starting undressing Rangiku and raped her visiously as she was helpless coughing up blood.

"What is going on Ukitake, do you know why they announced that?" Shunsui asked opening Jushiro's doors. "I don't know but-Ukitake started to say before he was interupted by flames consuming the house he was in. Instantly both captains were standing waiting for him. Yamamoto walked up holding his cane with a grim look on his face.

Byakuya and Mayuri use shunpo and attack each other for awhile, dodging each other's attacks just barely until Mayuri releaes his sword. "Ashisogi Jizo" Mayuri said as his sword transformed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Chaos is Spreading**

Mayuri runs at Byakuya and swings but misses and backs away quickly as Byakuya counterattacked with Senbon Sakura. "My my you really are annoying aren't you? No matter I will kill you so I will get credit for your death" Mayuri said evily. "Your intentions may not be as accurate as you think Mayuri" Byakuya replied gripping his sword firmly. Kurotsuchi uses shunpo and runs at Byakuya and cuts his right shoulder while jumping back up onto a tile house.. it was getting dark soon and Byakuya was waiting.

Renji starts his stance while Nemu runs at him. As Nemu closes in on him, Renji swung his sword downward and released Zabimaru without calling it and as it gets 1 centimeter away from Nemu, she dodges it instantly. "What the?..where the hell did she go?" Renji wondered. Renji feels an intense pain in his back and falls hard on the ground. Renji got up bleeding, Nemu stood there crying. "Huh... why are you crying Nemu?" Renji asked her cautiously. "I was programmed to cry when I make someone bleed and when I show you my zanpakto you'll be the one crying, Renji-sempai" Nemu said to him.

Elsewhere Tousen fly's through a couple buildings and Kenpachi comes up to him when he stops. "You will die by my-Tousen started to say but Kenpachi stabbed him right in the heart. Kenpachi pulled out his sword and said something. "You wanted justice to be done, Tousen, I did your job for you" Kenpachi said as he walked away. "Are you ready to go Kenny?" Yachiru asked him. Kenpachi hears clapping in the distance and turns around. "Not so clever are you Kenpachi?" Tousen asked him smiling. I can see spirit particles and water in the air and gather them together to form a fake clone. You couldn't figure it out because well I guess you got to caught up in the fighting, is that it? "Or is it because you really are blind Kenpachi Zaraki?" Tousen asked him. "Nice trick, I'm kind of glad your'e not dead, this just means I can kill you again" Kenpachi said raising his sword and reitsu. "Very well then you blood thirsty vermin I shall exterminate you at once" Tousen said releasing his bankai.

Aizen gripped a hold on Gin's Zanpakto and crushes it. "Hado 92 Roulsu Rouax" Aizen commanded and white spears came out of the ground. "This looks like new trick" Gin said smiling so huge it creeped even me out (probably Julia too). The spears all soared at Gin who just stood there and took the hit. After the attack Gin was nowhere to be seen. Aizen walked up to the cliff's edge and sees Gin falling downward smiling.

Isane, how did kill the flashmaster?" Toshiro asked Isane who stood there horrified at what she had done. "I don't know I just" Isane said but to frightened to talk walked up to her Captain and started crying heavily. Toshiro barley dodges Soi Fon's attack and counterattack's with ice. Soi Fon dodged it and backed up drawing her sword. The whole 1rst Division Punishment Force and the Stealth Force showed up instantly. "Damn I shouldn't have provoked her" Toshiro said to himself biting his lip. "I have no reason to show you mercy for killing Yoruichi, I'll kill you myself, Bankai!!" Soi Fon yelled and it started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Fire Burns**

"Master" Ukitake said stunned by how fast he had gotten here. "No words you two know what you did and I'll execute myself for this unruly treason" Yamamoto said building up power. "Son of a bitch" Shunsei said drawing his swords and grabbing Ukitake and shunpoed the hell out of there. "You cannot escape me Shunsei" Yamamoto said chasing them. When Yamamoto showed up the captains were ready. "What did we do master?, please tell us" Captain Ukitake asked. "No more treason will be excepted Jushiro" Yamamoto said releasing his zanpakto. Fire scorched over the two captains. "Let's begin, Ryujin Jakka" Yamamoto said bringing forth more flame than before. Flames scorched the heavens and consumed even the sky. "Dammit let's do this then. Wave, become my sword thunder become my blade "Sogyo No Kotowari" Captain Ukitake yelled and released his zanpakto. "Fighting is beyond me but I guess I have no choice, when the flower wind rages, the flower god roars when the wind of heaven rages the god of the underworld sneers "Katen Kyokotsu" Captain Kyoraku yelled and released his zanpakto as well.

"LET'S BEGIN" Yamamoto said and created a fire wheel and it soared at them fast. Shunsui appears next to Yamamoto and starts to clash swords at a very high speed. Jushiro calls forth lightning and stops the fire wheel. Yamamoto knees Shunsui in the gut hard and picks him up and throws him far.Jushiro just barely had time to watch his fellow captain fly as he dodged Yamamoto's fire punch. Yamamoto's sword came down hard and Jushiro blocked but couldn't hold the power for long. "How does it feel to get punished for treason Jushiro Ukitake?" Yamamoto said as he through Jushiro back crashing into buildings. Shunsui appears back but looks heavily damaged. Blood was gushing out of the right side of his head and seven deep wounded cuts were on his body as well. Shunsui focuses his spiritual pressure and combined his two swords creating a two bladed weapon. He ran full speed at Yamamoto and shunpoed so fast Yamamoto couldn't see which direction he took. Jushiro get's back up from the attack get's consumed by the fire and burned to ashes.

"Whew that was a close one, master has gotten stronger" Captain Ukitake said standing next to Shunsui on a broken building. Nanao showed up and looked right at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was so fast it was over in an instant. He shunpoed and stabbed her in the stomach and burned all her clothes off, leaving her bare naked and then she just fell. "This is what became of your leutinent, Shunsui for hiding like a coward" Yamamoto said furiously that he couldn't detect their spiritual pressure. Shunsui looked pissed and gritted his teeth. "BANKAI!" Shunsui screamed and darkness came over the sky and his zanpakto split apart and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 True Victor**

Byakuya looks up and back at the severly hurt Mayuri. "You willl die Byakuya Kuchki" Mayuri cursed. "Mayuri please know your limit just give up" Byakuya replied casually. "Never ... Bankai" Mayuri called out and his zanpakto transformed. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo" Captain Kurotsuchi said evily. The giant slug like creature spewed out deadly poison and Byakuya just stood there and inhaled it. As the slug closed in on Byakuya a long spiritual attack cut the slug in half and destroyed it. "What how the-Mayuri said before he was interupted by being cut in half. The soul reaper stood back facing to Byakuya. He looked at Byakuya and it was Ichigo! "Substitute Head Captain" Byakuya said shocked to see him.

"No sight or smell or even hearing in this bankai, I've been through this before and yet it is still annoying" Kenpachi said to himself. Now Kenpachi couldn't even feel the touch of his sword. "Nobody's here , Kenpachi could sense that Tousen was gone. Kenpachi stuck his sword in the ground and focused his spiritual pressure in an attack and destroyed the Bankai that trapped him. Tousen looked from a distance at the destruction of his fake bankai. "Kenny I sense Ichi's power let's go this way" Yachiru said pointing in a direction. Kenpachi agrees and they left off to find Ichigo.

After Iba and Marechiyo finished raping Rangiku she was covered with cum and lay nude and helpless with blood all over her on the ground. Both leutinents get ready to go and Gin jumps up to meet them. "Captain Ichimaru I can explain" Marechiyo started but Gin interupted him. "Oh there's no need I'll just kill you for hurting someone so close to my heart" Gin said as released his zanpakto from it's sheath. In an instant both leutinents were dead and Gin sat there thinking of what has become of this place.

"You captains were fighting each other to the death an explanation is due Captain Kuchki" Ichigo said turning to face him. "The Central Council 46 announced over the intercom I was to be killed on sight for treason in helping Rukia" Byakuya told Ichigo. "I'm the one who gives the Central Council 46 orders and I did not order this" Ichigo replied back. "We have to find Ya-ichigo started to say but saw a huge explosion of fire coming from the other side of the soul society. "I'll go calm Yamamoto down" Ichigo said then shunpoed away so fast Byakuya thought he was just a blur.

Momo was running down different paths killing soul reapers. Momo stopped instantly and fell down. Blood dripped down from Kenpachi's blade as he spoke. "Dumbass, killing your own people" Kenpachi said and started running again. "Well Kenny you don't have much room to talk" Yachiro said jumping on his shoulders. Elsewhere Toshiro finished off the Punishment Force and Stealth Squad.

Soi Fon's bankai started to form when Ichigo showed up. "Lay down your weapon Soi Fon or deal with me" Ichigo commanded her. Soi Fon stopped immediatly and sheathed her sword and Toshiro also sheathed his as well. "Don't fight like little children and wreak unneeded destruction, get Captain Unohana and come with me now" Ichigo ordered as the two captains instantly got Captain Unohana and came back out. Once they were gathered Ichigo headed to where Yamamoto is. Once Ichigo got there Shunsui lay on the ground blood all around him, and both zanpakto's destroyed. "Yamamoto stop this now" Ichigo ordered him. Yamamoto didn't sheath his sword he didn't even look at Ichigo. "You would fight me then" Ichigo asked Yamamoto. Yamamoto raised his sword and large amounts of fire was directed at Ichigo. "Very well then" Ichigo said taking his sword off his back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Absolute Betrayal**

Momo get's up from being stabbed and sees Captain Aizen in front of her. "Oh my Captain what are your orders?" Momo asked without hesitation. Aizen stood there calm for a few minutes then spoke. "Bend over Momo" Aizen commanded. "But Captain Aizen I-Momo started to say before being cut off by Aizen. "Bend over Momo so I can fuck that nice body of yours please" Captain Aizen said with a big smile. "Okay Cpatain I've waited this day" Momo said eagerly undressing herself nude in front of Aizen. Aizen got naked too and grabbed Momo by her hips and fucked her for a while. All that was heard was Momo's screams. This went on for about 2 hours. Aizen pushed one more time into her and then focused his spiritual pressure and took Momo's power from her and she fell unconscious. "Oh your very ruthless aren't you Captain Aizen?" Gin mocked him. Aizen had his sword to Gin's throat in an instant. "Oh my how terrifying" Gin said smiling. Gin shattered the fake Aizen in a second then walked up to Momo. "Oh you poor child" Gin said turning away.

Kenpachi ran a couple corners until he ran into Byakuya. "Heh you were ordered to be killed on sight for treason with Rukia eh" Kenpachi said readying his blade. "There's no need Kenpachi the order has been delayed by Ichigo" Byakuya replied calmly. "Ichigo, where is he?" Kenpachi shouted. "He went after Yamamoto but there's no need to go to him Kenpachi" Byakuya told him. "Or what, your'e gonna stop me?" Kenpachi asked threatingly. "I don't want to kill you Kenpachi thre's no need" Byakuya said to him once more. "Yeah the hell there is your not Kuchki, but I guess I can kill and imposter and noone says there's no need that many times" Kenpachi said back running at Byakuya to start to the first blow.

Renji attacked once more with Zabimaru only to have it knocked down so easily. Nemu materialized her sword out of nothing and struck Renji 72 times before he fell to the ground bleeding in an instant. Renji stood back up and braced himself. "Bankai" Renji shouted and Zabimaru changed into Hiho Zabimaru. Renji attacked and Nemu blocked it with one hand and her other hand preaparing to strike. Nemu burst into tears and threw Renji bankai at him. "I don't want to kill you I love you to much, and I love the way you are, why do we have to fight like this? I don't care if my Captain ordered me to I'm not going to kill you Renji" Nemu said crying heavily. "Well I love you too" Renji said as he returned Zabimaru to his sheath. "Will you mind doing me the honor of doing me Renji? I've always wanted to feel what it was like to have sex like humans. I even changed my body to match a complete human females just to arouse you" Nemu said walking up to Renji. "Sure" Renji said as they got busy. After Nemu had been cummed into by Renji she started to smile. Nemu's stomach got huge (pregnant) and out came her Capatian Kurotsuchi and her lying there helpless as her stomach wound did not close. " Ah it feels good to be back" Captain Kurotsuchi said cracking his head and turning his head fully around creeping Renji out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 True Strength**

Ichigo swings his sword but Yamamoto kicks him in the nuts and he falls dropping his sword. "Is that all you have? The one who truly calls himself the substitute head captain" Yamamoto said raising his sword. "But that was cheap" Ichigo said grabbing his sword and standing up. "I don't care!" Yamamoto said kicking Ichigo back again. Yamamoto raised his sword and threw tons of fire at Ichigo. Ichigo barely dodged and told the rest of the Captains to head back to their stations and they did.

Kenpachi runs up to Byakuya and keeps attacking but Byakuya is blocking every blow so easily. Kenpachi raised his spiritual power and tried attacking again but Byakuya released "Senbon Sakura". Kenpachi still stood after the attack but took full damage as cuts appeared everywhere on him. "Is that all you have?" Kenpachi asked mockingly. "I have no use for weaklings!!" Kenpachi said taking his eyepatch off and running at Byakuya. "Bakudo 61 Rekujo Koro" Byakuya said as the kido took hold of Kenpachi and paralyzed him. "What the hell?" Kenpachi said trying to move but unable. "You don't understand patience as well as thought when go into battle do you?"Byakuya asked sheathing his sword. "RELEASE YOUR BANKAI I DARE YOU!!" Kenpachi yelled smiling. "A fool who doesn't understand his own swords name wants me to show him my ultimate power how pathetic Kenpachi. You the one who loves nothing but to battle now trapped in a kido unable to move and thinks he is in the position to be telling me what to do" Byakuya said calmly.

"You are a threat who wishes to kill all who are in his way just to fight the substitute head captain, right?" Byakuya tols Kenpachi. "Right but talking is annoying I care about is to hack and slash my enemys to death"Kenpachi replied back still unable to move. Byakuya draws his sword and turns it upside down. "Kenpachi you will see a bankai you will not be able to beat this time, by sheer strength" Byakuya said letting his sword go down into the ground as he released his bankai. Blades raised high by Byakuya's side as he instructed Senbon Sakura Kageyoshi. The sky turned black and Kenpachi annialated by the infinite amount of bladesthat crushed him. Kenpachi fell to the ground face down.

Ichigo cut a huge part of Yamamoto's chest before he said stop. Yamamoto swung tsunami wave os fire at Ichigo. Ichigo just stared consumed by the attack. Afterwards Ichigo was on the ground outcold. Yamamoto walked up to him. "Whew I needed to get that off my chest" Yamamoto said picking Ichigo's corpse up and sheathing his sword. He heade to squad 4's station for healing.

Kenpachi took a grip on his swords hilt as Byakuya walked up. Kenpachi gets up and trys to attack nut Byakuya sent pink blades all into his arm preventing him from movement. "A thousand blades to fast for the eyes to see and more blades rise creating an infinite amount of blades. Do you understand Kenpachi you cannot win" Byakuya said. Kenpachi tried to move but surrounded by his own blood he could barely see. Kenpachi stands all the way up and raised his fist. "Fuck...you...Kuchki" Kenpachi said throwing his fist. A pink blade struck his fist into ground with him as well. Byakuya stares at Kenpachi's body and walks away. "The one's who lust for battle aren't always the ones who win" Byakuya said sheathing his sword and shunpoeing off to his station.


End file.
